Many devices are known whose purpose is to function as a tackle box and contain the myriad of different flies, lures and other tackle popular with the avid fisherman. Fisherman of today commonly own hundreds of these different baits, each with its own particular appeal to a fisherman. The fisherman commonly employs a very large tackle box containing enumerable compartments or trays containing these various lures (i.e., a conventional fishing tackle box). Because of its size, weight and associated lack of buoyancy, such a conventional fishing tackle box is usually placed at the shore and the fisherman removes therefrom his individually selected lures of the day and takes these with him as he wades into the water.
As any fisherman well knows, on any given fishing day, a particular lure will typically produce strikes whereas other lures, even very similar to that particular lure, will not. As such, a fisherman will often have to try not only different types and styles of lures, but also different colors of a particular type and style. This type of trial and error approach to selecting a lure that will produce strikes requires that a fisherman have ready access to a multitude of different lures.
For the fisherman that is wading, carrying a multitude of different lures can present challenges. One challenge is that there is limited space on the fisherman's body to carry lures. Another challenge is that, even though fishing lures are generally resistant to corrosion, water that leaks into a non-sealed tackle box during wading can result in corrosion of lures if the water is not removed from within the tackle box prior to storage. Still another challenge is that lures must be readily accessible to the fisherman so that they can be changed in a simple, timely, and convenient manner. To overcome such challenges, solutions have included carrying lures in containers mounted on the upper body of the fisherman, carrying lures on a floating tackle caddy, and carrying lures in a floating tackle box. However, these solutions are not without shortcomings. Carrying lures in containers mounted on the upper body of the fisherman (e.g., in pockets of a vest) can be limit mobility of a fisherman, make accessing of lures difficult, and allow water to get inside of the tackle boxes. Known floating tackle boxes are susceptible to taking on water if submerged or splashed on contributing to the possibility of corrosion of lures therein, or may sink and be lost. Furthermore, the overall design of known floating tackle boxes can make it difficult and/or time-consuming to retrieve lures threrefrom and/or store lures therein while the tackle box is floating on the water or while manually holding the tackle box out of the water.
There is, therefore, a need for a tackle box that has buoyancy properties allowing it float while a fisherman is wading, that is configured such that lures and/or bait can be easily and readily retrieved while the tackle box is floating on the water, that is sealed against intrusion by water when a lid thereof is in a closed position, and that can be manufactured in a relatively simple manner.